


Good Morning

by macyliv19



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Love, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 00:15:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18927430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macyliv19/pseuds/macyliv19
Summary: Maya wakes to a pleasant surprise.





	Good Morning

Good Morning  
Lucaya

The sun was starting to shine through the window, causing Maya Hart’s eyes to slowly flutter open. She let out a soft groan and turned over to shield her tired eyes from the morning glow. She reached her arm out to feel the comforting warmth of her boyfriend, Lucas Friar. She couldn’t feel his body under her arm, so she opened her eyes to see that the bed was carefully made and empty.

She slowly sat up and stretched out her sore muscles. The petit blonde swung her legs over the edge of the bed and reached for a shirt. She pulled it over her head and stood up. Making her way to the kitchen, the smell of fresh coffee and bacon filled her nose. Her stomach grumbled, reminding her of just how hungry she was. As she entered the kitchen, the sight of her boyfriend standing shirtless over the stove dancing to country music caused her to brighten and let out a soft laugh.

Maya leaned against the wall and watched her oblivious partner swing his hips and step to the music.

“You gonna line dance for me Huckleberry?” Her voice rose up from behind Lucas causing him to turn with a start. When he saw his girlfriend standing in their living room wearing his shirt, he smiled a big Huckleberry smile and hit pause on the music.  
“You bet Shortstack, only if you come join me.”

“When pigs fly,” she let out with a snort. Country wasn’t really her thing despite how endearing it was to watch her man kick his boots up.

“You’ll get there,” he replied with a smirk.

Maya moved to sit at the kitchen counter, across from Lucas. “Whatcha making me babe?”

“Your favorite; coffee, bacon, and pancakes with chocolate chips.”

“Mmmmmm, I just might have to marry you Mr. Friar.”

“I would not say no to that Mrs. Hart.”

Maya laughed as her boyfriend gave her a quick wink before returning to his cooking. He flipped the pancakes and turned to pour her a cup of coffee in her favorite paint splattered mug.

“Thank you love. So, what’s the special occasion, you don’t usually make me breakfast.”

He smiled at her and ran his fingers through his hair, “Well you just looked so damn beautiful when I woke up, I thought I’d give you a treat.”

“Well it’s a perfect treat Ranger Rick.”

He leaned over the counter and gave her a sweet kiss before turning back to the stove and turning it off. He piled bacon and pancakes onto two plates and pushed them towards the blonde sitting on the other side. Lucas walked around the kitchen to join Maya at the counter, grabbing the syrup along the way.

As the pair began to dig into their breakfast, they struck up a small conversation about the events for the day. Maya had an art class later in the afternoon as she had taken up teaching at a local high school. Lucas had work. After college, he had opened his own vet clinic a couple miles away from their apartment and it was becoming very successful.

By the time the clock hit 8, the food was gone and both Lucas and Maya were left feeling incredibly satiated. Maya stood to collect the dishes and began to take them towards the dishwasher, putting them in carefully because Lucas always seemed to do it the wrong way. No matter how many times she told him to just pretend like he was playing Tetris, he just couldn’t get it right. It was cute that he kept trying though.

As she finished putting the last dish on the bottom rack, she felt her boyfriend’s arms wrap around her waist and his lips softly on her neck. She leaned back into his embrace and reached her head up to kiss him.

“I love you,” he whispered in her ear.

“I love you too,” she replied as she turned around to kiss him more. While he never rejected her kisses, he took a step back to look at her in the eye.

“I had ulterior motives for making you breakfast Ms. Maya Hart.”

“And what may those be Mr. Lucas Friar,” she said as she hooked her arms around his neck, giving him another kiss.

“Let’s go to the bay window for a minute,” he said looking a little nervous.

“Okayyy…” she said as she followed him to the living room.

As the pair sat down on the cushioned window seat, Lucas looked at his beautiful girlfriend and began to talk.

“Maya Penelope Hart, I have known you for over eleven years, and I have loved you for every second of those eleven years. You have become my entire world, the person I turn to in my darkest moments, the person that I put my faith in, my trust in, and the only person that I would want to be with for the rest of my life.”

“Lucas...?” Maya began questioningly giving her boyfriend a confused look.

“Shush just let me get this out, it’s important.”

“Okay,” she replied.

“As I was saying, you are my heart, my literal Hart. And I have been going back and forth about when would be the perfect time to do this. But then I realized, there is no perfect time because every second I spend with you is perfect. Every minute that I am with you, I fall deeper in love with you, and ever by every hour, every day, I realize just how much I want to be with you.” Lucas reached into his pocket and pulled out a black velvet box that held a sparkling, pear shaped diamond ring with a sapphire stone in the middle. “Okay, let’s do this; Maya Hart, will you marry me?”

Her blue eyes shone with tears and a soft smile graced her face. She spent a few seconds lost in her boyfriend’s eyes and was surprised to see tears there as well.

“Of course, I’ll marry you Huckleberry,” she finally let out with a squeal as she threw her arms around her now-fiancée in disbelief. He laughed and pulled her in tightly, thrilled that she said yes to his proposal.

As Maya leaned back, she wiped tears off of her face and put her hands on her boyfriend’s cheeks, pulling him in for a kiss. He responded with enthusiasm, his own face wet with his happiness and relief. Their kiss deepened and they fell back against the window seat. Maya straddled her Huckleberry’s lap and tightened her grip in his hair. His hands strayed to her waist before moving upwards to pull off her shirt. He swiped her lips with his tongue, begging for access which she gave him willingly.

It was getting hotter in their two-bedroom apartment. Maya reached down and untied Lucas’s joggers, pushing them down along with his boxers. He let out a soft moan as her soft hand wrapped itself around the base of his cock and began to move up and down. Lucas grabbed a handful of her hair, pulling it backwards to expose her neck which he moved to kiss and softly bite, causing his fiancée to moan in pleasure.

Lucas stood abruptly, moving his hands to her plump ass and picked her up. He turned his lips to hers as he walked into the bed room, never breaking contact. He threw her down on the bed and knelt by the side. He grabbed her thighs and pulled her towards the edge. He pulled her light blue lace panties down her milky legs and tossed them in a random direction. He pulled her closer to his mouth before planting soft kisses on the inside of her thighs, teasing her slowly.

Maya grabbed his hair and pulled him closer to her throbbing pussy, impatient for his touch. He complied willingly and took her clit into his mouth. He rolled her sensitive nub in between his teeth gently and flicking it with her tongue causing her to moan loudly. He grinned into her folds and sucked harshly on her clit, eliciting another moan. He brought two fingers to her wet entrance and pushed them in, fingering her roughly as he kissed and sucked on and around her pussy. She squirmed under his touch and softly moaned his name as he brought her closer to her release. However, Lucas removed his fingers and brought his head away from her warmth, wanting to delay her orgasm as long as possible.

“Lucasssss,” she whined as the loss of touch left her feeling unsatisfied.

“Shut up Shortstack,” he said as he kissed her harshly, pulling her back to the middle of the bed. He rubbed the tip of his cock against her opening, teasing her with its length.

“Please,” Maya begged, out of breath.”

The boy leaned his head against her forehead as he entered her with a thrust. Maya groaned at the feeling of all of him inside of her. This feeling never got old for either of them. Lucas gave her a minute to adjust to his size before he began to move in and out, leaving kisses on her neck and lips and on her forehead. He wanted to shower her with love and affection like this for the rest of their lives. As they moved together, they drew closer to their individual releases.

“Lucas, please, more,” Maya breathed against his ear as her stomach began to tighten and her mind began to get fuzzy. Her vision blurred and she could no longer remember her surroundings as she got closer to the edge. She got her release when Lucas reached down and rolled her clit in between her fingers.

“Lucas! Oh shit!” she screamed as her body tightened and her vision went dark. As her pussy contracted with her orgasm, it sent Lucas over the edge. He collapsed into her and his seed filled her warm pussy. “Maya,” he groaned into her ear.

After a few minutes, they both had collected themselves enough to move. Lucas pulled himself out of her and rolled over to lay next to her. The blonde turned so she could look the love of her life in the eyes. His perfect eyes.

“I love you Lucas Friar. More than anything.”

“I love you too Maya Friar,” he said. He leaned his head over to give her a soft kiss on the nose.

“This was a good morning,” she smiled contently.

“Yes, it was,” he replied giving her the same smile and pulling her into his embrace, the two of them ready to face the world together, for the rest of their lives.


End file.
